Closer
by Z-Zayyyyy
Summary: All it takes is one night to change everything. Spider-Man OneShot.


I was leaning against Peter with his arm around me, Connor went to bed, Ned and Michelle left a few minutes ago. I was falling asleep in his arms, he was warm, and I felt safe in his arms. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, and my face fell towards his neck. Peter pulled the blanket up more, and I rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand.

Then I remembered something, Peter doesn't show affection, I surprised he agreed for me to cuddle with him. Ned was also confused and shocked, he laughed and Peter gave him the finger. I leaned my head back, the First Purge was still on, this had been our third movie of the night and everyone else left.

"You don't mind this right?" I asked, Peter's brown eyes left the tv screen to me.

He smirked, "no, I don't mind." His eyes went back to the tv, "besides, I was thinking about trying something out."

I quirked a brow and went to question him when I felt a warm hand cup my lower core, the heel of the hand putting pressure on my colt. I jolted in surprise and need, I gasped and I clenched Peter's wrist, when his fingers slipped under my shorts.

"Peter," I whispered with my head back and near his ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispers.

I replied, shocking Peter but he chuckled at my answer, "Let's not wake Connor up."

"Never dreamed of it," he says, his fingers come into contact with my clit, a gasping moan left my lips.

Peter's other hand came to hold down my hips from bucking at his hand, my ass grinded against his hips. He groaned, Peter circled his fingers around my hardening nub, when I was getting close to my end. What the hell came over Peter to do this time me? What the hell came over me to want this from him? I never thought of Peter more than a friend or sexually. But I wanted to feel him inside me, I wanted him to cum inside me. I wanted him to be mine, and no one else's. I wanted to finally have someone claim that I wanted, and I wanted to claim someone else. Peter's hand on my hips came up to my throat, giving me the illusion of choking.

Peter hissed in my ear, "did Nick ever get you this wet?"

I moaned when his two fingers slipped inside me, I rubbed my clit, and Peter tightened his grasp on my throat. I gasped, when his fingers hit that one spot inside me, I clawed at Peter's arm that was pleasuring my core.

"Took me a lot of courage to go through with this. I wanna make you feel good, Anna. I wanna make you tremble in my touch… I wanna make you cum on my fingers," he whispers, husky, and it was brave Peter.

I moaned, "then… keep stroking… there. Ohh… my G-Spot… Peter.. mhmm."

Lips pressed against my cheek, and jaw. My legs become weak, and they began to tremble, my fingers left my clit to the back of Peter's head to hold down to my neck. I pressed my ass against his cock, feeling his hardness made me grind against it more. Peter groaned, the sensations swimming in my body, I didn't want nobody else expect Peter. I moaned out loud as I came to an end, Peter stroked his fingers inside me a few times more until I shook against him.

His teeth dug into my skin where he had been the spot he was sucking on, his grip on my throat was removed, and his hand from my core was also removed. I sat up, and turned around, facing him.

He reached out, and pulled me against him, my legs around his hips and my core against his. We both groaned, our eyes never leaving each others. My ice blue eyes staring deep into his warm brown ones, I looked at his lips before leaning in.

Peter had never kissed anyone before, I was Peter's first kiss, but Peter, shy, awkward Peter Parker had the courage to have me cum on his fingers. My fingers were lost in his hair, the cool air of the center air hitting our hot, lustful bodies. Peter's arms wrapped around me tightly, my lips left his to his neck, I squeaked when Peter leaning forward to grab the blanket that fell to the floor. I peppered kisses on his jaw and his neck before I began sucking on the skin above his pulse point.

My hands slipped down to the button of his jeans, he gasped when I palmed his hardness through his boxers. Peter's fingers dug into my hips when I leaned them away to give my hand access to his cock. I pulled his member out of his boxers, and began working the rock hard shaft. I scraped my teeth over the hickie I was creating, as I spread his precum over the head of his cock and along his length.

"What did you get yourself into Spider-Man?" I whisper in his ear, he groaned in response. I pumped my hand up, and down his length, I then began to get down from the couch. I was kneeling down on the floor, Peter was looking down at me, I crossed my arms over my body to pull my shirt off. "You took care of me, time for me to return the favor."

I leaned up, gesturing to Peter's shirt, he pulled it off.

Peter sighed, when she kissed the tip of his cock, "Anna." when he could feel Anna's lips part and they slowly slipped down his throbbing shaft in between her soft lips.

Peter leaned back and allowed this wonderful thing to happen. Anna drew her mouth around him and stimulated every inch of his cock around inside her mouth. Not a motion had been wasted, each motion had showed him.

Anna finally thought Peter got the hint and buried a hand in her black, wavy hair. Spider-Man drove his hard cock down inside of Anna's warm, hot throat.

They both jumped when the phone began ringing, Anna caught the sight of light from in Peter's pocket. Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket in the tight space.

"Damnit," Peter groaned in frustration and pleasure. "It's May."

Anna withdrew from his cock, "answer it. Tell her because of the rain, you're staying here for the night." She then went back to work on his cock, Peter's hand clenched her hair from the roots making her moan.

Peter answered the phone, being sure to not let any moans or gasps leave his mouth.

"Peter?" May asked, frantic.

Peter nodded, biting his lip, "yes, May its me."

"Are you okay? When are you gonna be home? It's pouring outside."

"Ohh, yes…" Peter says, Anna looks up at him. Then his eyes shot wide, "Sorry, Connor was offering me food. No, they offered me to stay the night because of the rain."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" Peter says, quickly. "No, it's okay. It's late." Peter moans, when Anna swirls her tongue around his head.

"Pete, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Peter bites his lip again.

"Okay, get some sleep. I work tomorrow until four. I believe Connor said he had football practice all day tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight, May."

"Goodnight, Peter." Then Peter hung up quickly from him to let out a loud moan.

Peter's cock slipped from Anna's mouth with a 'pop'. Anna stood up, she leans over him, slipped back on his lap. She wrapped a hand around his throat, she leaned close to his ear, "shhhhh, Peter. Let's make this last, and not wake up my brother."

Anna smiled when Peter pressed his hips against hers, he liked it, they were both fighting for dominance. And it turned Anna on, alot, she pressed his clit against his hardness.

Peter's hand came to her throat, "I guess I accept the challenge then, Walker." She moaned, as his hand groped her breast, and massaged it.

Peter thrusted up, Anna throaty gasped as he entered her, how had she become distracted from him pulling her shorts aside, and aligning himself to my pussy. Anna's back arched, her bra clad breasts flush against his muscular chest. Peter held onto Anna's hips tightly, he absolutely loved the feeling of weight against his groin, and Anna's tight, wet heat of her pussy on his cock. Anna leaned her head on his shoulder, her fingers in his hair, she was moaning in his ear.

"I love you, Anna," Peter whispers. Anna's eyes snapped open, he hooks her legs on his arms and he moves his hips, groaning, "I've always loved you."

She buries her face in his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin, she leaned into his ear. "I love you too, Peter."

Their lips hovered each others, as she moved on his length, Anna stared into Peter's eyes as she fisted his messy hair in her hands. His grip on her hips loosened, and they came up to wrap around her back. She whimpered when Peter thrusted up his hips into her, his movements made her legs weak, and they began to tremble. Anna's head fell against his, he leaned up to place a soft to her lips. The kiss made her lips tingle, and electricity shot through her body. Anna gasped loudly, and his lips attached to hers in a feverish kiss. He hooked her legs under his forearms, and flipped her onto her back on the couch. His lips never left hers as his cock began to pound into her pussy.

Her moans were devoured by his mouth as he continued to kiss her, Anna pulled at his hair as her back arched as her end was close. Peter's lips detached from hers to her breasts, his lips sucked and kissed the tops of her smooth, and soft medium sized caramel breasts. He wanted to mark her as his, and not just on her neck but a place where Anna would also show. Anna always wore tank tops around the house, and v-neck shirts to school. Anna marked him in his neck, and she was marking him on his back with her manicured nails.

Peter was a man that was raised to be a gentleman, and he had a big heart. Peter was an innocent, shy, and such a kid. Anna was a woman that was raised in a broken home, she had been raped for years by her mother's boyfriend. Anna was a fighter, smart, and she was just a kid. But when the two met, their ways rubbed off on each other, and they fell in love.

As cliche as it sounds, they did fall in love. They longed to be at each other's side, to hold each other, to prove their love for one another. Anna's virginity was taken at the age of eight, Anna took Peter's, she was his first kiss, his first love, his first time. And she wanted to be his last everything if he would have her as she was. She accepted him for his insecurities, his shy, awkward self even if he is Spider-Man, she loved him with her whole being inside, and out.

Peter leaned his forehead against hers, stopping full length inside her, she rolled his hips to pleasure the uncomfortable knot inside her.

He presses his hips into hers to stop her, "I… I don't...mhmm, have any… protection."

Anna smiles, but then they both jumped when a clash on thunder scared the living hell out of them. Peter jerked inside her, they both groan and Peter's arms were shaking as he tried to not pound inside her, and fill her up with his seed. Anna was panting, and holding herself back from trying to roll her hips, because when her pussy will pulse and release. Peter will lose his control and then, well, he'll cut inside her.

She kissed him, she pulled away when his hands fell onto the couch cushion, opening Anna up more to him. She breathes against his lips, "do you wanna stop, and we find a different way to cum?" She asks.

Peter's leans his forehead against hers, "I don't wanna stop." He leans up onto his knees, he pulls her with him, Anna chuckles. Letting her legs go, he places a hand on lower stomach and a hand on her breast. He slowly strokes his cock inside her, sending soft sparks through their bodies, Peter sighs, "you're so fucking tight."

"Did Peter Parker. Mhmm, just curse?" Anna holds onto his wrist in her breast, and inched his hand on her lower stomach to her clit.

Anna squeaked when Peter's hand came to her throat, he leaned into her ear, "don't do that."

Anna whines, "either move or pull out." Anna grazes her teeth on her earlobe, Peter gulped. Anna sighs, into his ear when his fingers circled her clit, "we are almost eighteen… Mhmm, we both have jobs… Peter, mhm oh, we can do this or go to the store later. Uhhmm, just please, fuck me." She bites his earlobe, and Peter breathes sharply through his nose as he growls, and nips Anna's neck.

Anna claws at his back as he thrusts into her, she feels the cool air of the apartment hitting her legs, and feet. She runs her hands up, and down Peter's bareback, feeling the goosebumps, and his muscles under her fingertips. Anna moans into Peter's ear as he begins to pound into her again with his arms on either side of her head. Anna holds down onto Peters shoulders as their ends were quickly approaching. Peter reaches down, and circled Anna's clit with his fingers, and quickened his pace as his lips attached to her neck once again. Anna moaned throaty as her body jerked, and spasmed as her high pitched, her moaned Peter's name, but his mouth cut off her loud moans.

Peter's kiss was hard as he pounded into her pulsing pussy, his hard cock sent shocks throughout her body. Anna moaned into Peter's mouth as his body jerked, and then his high pitched. He released his hot load inside her, Peter thrusted into her a few more times before he stopped and they both came down from their highs.

Anna kissed Peter, and tightened the grip on his throat, "upstairs. Now. You can fuck me however, and how long you want."

Peter slipped out of her, his cock semi-hard, Anna scooped up their discarded shirts, and her blanket. They both sprinted to the stairs leading to her bedroom, but Anna turned around kissed Peter. The quick kiss turned into a makeout session, and Peter fucked her from behind on the stairs.


End file.
